Litemon Tales
Overveiw Litemon Tales is about Destiney the Hedgehog and Darangel the Litemon. When a Vampire energy gene is fired into Destiney, she starts acting strange and different than she had before. Her personality becomes more Naive and shy then before. When it's discovered that she has actually has become an outer personality, and has an inner personality, she is shocked! When Darangel and Destiney are finally able to telepathically communicate, she learns that the story behind this unfolds and figures out how Darangel was born as her inner self... Characters Add to the roster if your character is going to be in this! *Destiney the Hedgehog *Darangel the Litemon *Thirza the Hedgehog *Zaniha the Litemon *Tessa the Litemon *Heina the Litemon *Tianshi the Hedgehog *Synthria the Hedgehog *Fate the Dark *Shinu the Vamphog *Tia the Hedgehog *Mizoke the Litemon *Sora "Ryan" Kurai (Permission given to use from TheJayMaster on DeviantArt) *Leon Kurai (Same as above, permission given) *Liesa the Litemon *Karin the Litemon *Akemi the Litemon *Mami the Litemon *Kaiyo the Hedgehog *Macey the Hedgehog *Kyubey the Incubator Prolouge "Do you know what it is like to discover your true self? I was just as amazed when I found out, of course... the course of events went strangely. And what I mean by your true self in this mannor... is... well... an Inner self. It could be the other you, the you that you wish to bem or the real you. Most people claim it's the real me, but I don't beleive that... until I find real proof of that. You wish to know my story? I shall tell you then! It all starts with my sisters and an old enemy of mine... in fact if it weren't for him... I wouldn't even be telling you this story. quite Ironic, isn't it?" ~Destiney~ Chapter 1: The Litemon brought to Life. The wind of the crisp Autumn air blows in the wind as Destiney, Thirza, and Tianshi stand together. In front of them stands a Hedgehog who looks as if he had dark intentions. Destiney takes a battle stance, with Tianshi and Thirza behind her. The Hedgehog stands calm and confident, ready to strike them. Destiney: *growls* Ready girls? Thirza: Ready as ever Dessie! Tianshi: Affirmative Dest! Destiney: *thinks* ~This'll be tricky... Shinu's a Vampire... I hope we can pull this off...~ Shinu: One of you three go ahead... I'll let a lady go first. Tianshi: Pick me! Pick Me! Destiney: You actually act excited to fight him Tian. Thirza: Oi... Shinu: Your hesitating... Tianshi: Pfff... because I can see through your- *is cut off by Thirza* Thirza: We don't need to hear your hallucinations Tianshi. Destiney: Yeah... Shinu: Well, i'll get started then. *grins, showing fang. He transports behind Tianshi then kicks her in the back* Tianshi: *off the ground for a moment* I BELEIVE I CAN FL- *hits the ground with her face* -LY! Destiney & Thirza: *facepalm* Shinu: How lovely... Destiney: Combo move Thirza? Thirza: You betcha! Destiney & Thirza: *they lock their arms and then put their shoulder blades together.* CHAOS TWIN INFERNO! *they fire an attack of chaos energy in the form of flames* Shinu: *takes the attack, trying to force it back* I hate it when they do this! Destiney: *smirks, stops the attack* How do ya like us now? Thirza: Yeah! Tianshi: *blows a razzberry at Shinu* Shinu: *frowns, examining Destiney* Interesting... Destiney: *growls* What the heck do you think your doing!? Shinu: *darkly grins, he forms an energy sphere in his hand. The sphere is red with little bats in it.* Thirza: What do you think your doing Shi-nut?! Shinu: I'm not going to harm her, if that's what you think. I actually have a different intention in mind. Destiney: *gulps* And that would be...? Shinu: You'll learn... Tianshi: You better not do anything funny! Thirza: Yeah! Tianshi: *waves a "Boo Shinu!" Sign around* Destiney: *facepalm* No funny buisness Tianshi! Shinu: *chuckles darkly, hides in a tree, waiting to strike* Thirza: Heeey... Where'd Shinut go? Destiney: *looks around, worried* Now i'm feeling un-easy about this... Tianshi: Don't worry Onee-chan! Maybe a big bug ate him! Destiney: I said no funny buisness! Tianshi: It's not funny buisness! Thirza: Be quiet Tianshi! That's what she's saying! Destiney: *turns around, looking for Shinu* I know he's still here somewhere... Shinu: *quietly* That's right... *hurls the orb at her as quick as he can* Thirza: *see's it* Dessie look out! Destiney: *turns back around* Kya?! *She's hit by the orb and it blows into her on impact, sending her flying into a tree.* Tianshi: Oh no Onee-chan! Thirza: Dessie! *runs over to her* Destiney: *trying to stand herself up* Thirza: Dessie! Are you alright!? Destiney: *slides back down with her back against the tree* I don't think so Thirz... Thirza: Stay here Dessie! I'm going to figure out where that coward Shinut went! *quickly darts off* Destiney: Ugh... What the heck happened? I'm feeling really... strange... *closes her eyes and quickly falls asleep against the tree* bright white, zircon, and red Hedgehog girl appears in front of Destiney, looking at her with bright red eyes Destiney: Huh? *looks up at her* Who're you? And what're you doing? Hedgehog Girl: If you must know who I am.. *kneels down in front of Destiney* My name is Darangel. Destiney: *confused face* Darangel? That's a... peculiar name... Darangel: It means Angel of Darkness... Destiney: Kya?! A-are you going to hurt me?! Darangel: No... But I need you to stand up for a moment... Destiney: Why do I have to? Darangel: Please just do it... Destiney: Fine... *stands herself up* Darangel: *stands as well* Now hold still... Destiney: Er... okay? I don't have a clue why your having me do this... Darangel: *a small little light appears in her hand, she places it on Destineys chest, then waits a moment* Destiney: Wha? What was that!? Darangel: Nothing really. Destiney: How are you so sure....? *sweatdrop* Darangel: Because I know what it is, and I know your getting drowsy. Destiney: How did you know? Darangel: Because that was a special object I made just for you. Destiney: What're you doing to me? Darangel: You'll figure out eventually... *smiles, presses her finger on Destineys forehead* Destiney: !! *she suddenly groans, and falls over fainted* Darangel: *chuckles* Sweet dreams... scene fades as the blurred visions of Thirza shaking her comes to a clearer veiw. Thirza: Dessie!? Are you there?! Destiney: Huh...? *rubs her eyes* Wha...? Where'd that girl go? Thirza: What girl? If you mean Tianshi, she made friends with a squirrle. *points up* Destiney: Huh? Didn't you see her? She.. she was white and red and turqoise! Thirza: I didn't see anyone like that come around.. you must have been dreaming Dessie. but in the mean time, take a good look at yourself and me! *points to new black markings on Destineys arms* Destiney: Huh? *looks closely* Did Tianshi dye my furr?! Thirza: No! I went looking for Shinu and when I came back our hair grew and half of our furr turned black! Destiney: That's... really.. strange... It's kinda the shape of the girl I dreamed of... Thirza: Really? That's strange... Tianshi: Onee-chan! Destiney: *looks up* Huh?! Tianshi: Look out! *drops some Acorns on her* Destiney: Wuah! *trys to cover herself* Tianshi! Thirza: Oi.. Destiney: Heh... I have to admit that's kinda cute of her to do... Tianshi: Eyah!? Cute?! Normally you'd try to kill me for doing something like that! Thirza: Really weird things are happening Tianshi.. don't always expect this... Destiney: Really... weird... things... End of Chapter Chapter 2: What could it be? "Two weeks after that fight and the weird incident, and yet Destiney still acts strange. I'm starting to wonder if there was a weird happening. Maybe that dream she said she had when she passed out was more than I thought. I'll have to ask her what that white girl was like, maybe there's an explaination to all of this. In the mean time, we have to go track down where Tianshi and Tia went off to, a lovely start to the day..." ~Thirza~ Thirza is leaning against a tree, thinking carefully. Destiney, is up in the tree, hanging upside down on a branch. Thirza climbs up the tree quickly and sits down next to Destiney. Thirza: Hey Dest, can I ask you something? Destiney: Yes Thirzie? Thirza: Remember that fight a few weeks ago, and that weird dream you said you had? Destiney: Yeah, I remember. Is there something that you're interested in knowing about? Thirza: Yes, I'm interested in that girl that was in your dream. What did she look like, what was her name? Destiney: Well... she kinda looked like me, except she had hair longer than mine so it nearly reached the ball of her foot. Her eyes were a bit sharper and narrow, which was kind-of a scary looking trait in her. She had the same bangs as we do to, except hers reach down to her chest, while ours reach to our collar bone, and- Thirza: Okay, I think that's good enough on the description Dest. Destiney: Oh, Okay. Thirza: And what was her name exactly? Destiney: She said her name was Darangel, and that it meant the Angel of Darkness in some race or something, not sure... Thirza: That's strange... *counts in her head* And her name has the exact same amount of letters as yours... Destiney: That's a bit creepy *shrugs* Thirza: Yup. Say... have you seen Tia and Tianshi around here? Destiney: Uh... weren't you watching them? Thirza: Oh boy... Destiney: We better go look for them right now. Thirza: Agreed. *jumps out of the tree* C'mon down Dessie! Destiney: *lets herself slip of the branch, then flips so she then lands on her feet* I'm here! Thirza: Wanna race for 'em? Destiney: Sure! Let's go! Destiney & Thirza: *they both kneel down in a position, ready to dart off* Thirza: First one to find them gets a prize? Destiney: Sure, why not? I'll take us out for something if I lose. Thirza: Sounds like a plan! Destiney: Ready? Thirza: On your mark... Destiney: Get set... Thirza & Destiney: GO! *they both jet off, one in one direction, the other in the other direction* Destiney: *thinks to herself* ~Why did Thirz bring that up...? Is there something peculiar going on? I wonder...~ Thirza: *looks around as she skates, looking for Tianshi and Tia* Is that them...? YES! I FOUND THEM! *skates up to them* Tia: *trying to coax Tianshi out of a hole in the ground* Come on Tianshi! You need to get out of there! Tianshi: But I like playing Snake! *trys to hiss with her toungue like a snake* Hiss... Hiss... I'm a snake! Tia: *facepalm* Thirza: *from behind Tia* Is she being Reality Blind? Tia: Ye- ACK! Thirza you scared me! Thirza: Sorry 'bout that! *grabs Tianshi by the toungue and starts pulling her out* Come on Tianshi! Tianshi: WUAH! THE SNAKE DOESN'T LIKE THAT! LET THE SNAKE GO! Tia: *starts pulling with Thirza* Is this the only way we can get her out? Thirza: Dessie would know a different way, but otherwise the answer is yes. Tianshi: *hisses like a snake* I DON'T LIKE HAVING MY TOUNGUE PULLED! Thirza: One more time! Tia: *pulls harder* Alright! Thirza & Tia: *they tug quickly and pull Tianshi out of the ground, stumbling over* Tianshi: Wah! Why'd you take me out of my hole!? Thirza: Because we need to go find out where Dessie went and your fooling around! Tia: She's lost? Thirza: Maybe, we were looking for you. Tianshi: Oh, so you and Onee-chan were racing? Thirza: Exactly! Tia: Wow, so are we going to find her or...? Thirza: Yes we are Tia! Let's go girls! Tianshi: *sprouts bright blue bird wings* Yeah! *flys off* Tia: Wait for me Tianshi! *darts after her* Thirza: Oi... *takes off, taking the lead out of the two of them* Taking place back in Destineys scene, she is slowing down to a pace of walking, and starts looking around. Although, she's unaware of the Black and Red girl sitting behind a rock, watching her with a sword in hand. Destiney starts calling out the name of her sisters, while the unknown girl just sneers at her. Destiney: Tianshi! Tia! Thirza...? Anyone out there? *looking around, seemingly worried* ...? *ears twitch around* Is anyone there...? response is heard Destiney: I know someones there... *jumps back to where the unknown girl is, then shreiks once she sees her.* What are you doing here?! Unknown Girl: What do you think Girly Girl!? Destiney: I told you never to call me that, Fate! Fate: Well, you don't have to go getting all defensive, chances are you won't even survive the battle i'm challenging you to... *has a smug look on her face* Destiney: What do you mean, "I wouldn't survive"?! Fate: I've been training... you know I don't like you Girly... so... lets say... if all goes right... this will be our last meeting. Destiney: Uh.. let's not be so harsh Fate... *sweatdrop, nervous laugh* We can settle this differently, right? Fate: Umm.... how about no? I disagree with you. Destiney: *slowly walks backwards* Fate... please don't fight! We don't have to! Fate: *walks back towards her, lifts her arm so the sword is pointed at Destiney* Like I said, the answer is... NO! *lunges at her with the sword* Destiney: *surprised by the sudden attack, she leaps of the the way, only for fates sword to go across the side of her leg and cut her legging* Fate: Dangit! *growls, and turns to face her* Just hold still so I can make this fast! Destiney: Please no! I can't let you Fate! Fate: Quite frankly I think it's a shame that I have to kill you... just putting this out there... you'd make a lovely allie, or maybe even a slave if you'd just give into me... Destiney: Never! I'll never... give into... you... *puts her hand against her head, thinking* ~Wha? What is this that i'm hearing....?~ Fate: What's with you? Did I make the poor little girly girl weak? *sneers* Destiney: Can you keep your mouth shut Fate? Fate: Why should I? Were in the middle of a battle, so stop stalling! Destiney: I'm not stalling! Fate: Yeah right, keep your mouth shut and hold still... *transports behind Destiney, then grabbing her arm* Destiney: *turns her head to look at Fate* What are you doing?! Fate: Take a guess Girly! *lifts her up into the air then throws her into a large rock.* Destiney: *she shreiks from being pulled into the air, then hits the rock.* AGH!! Fate: *laughs at her* Aw... this.. this is just sad. You won't even fight back... now it might not be fun to kill you, but i'm going to do it anyways. Destiney: *thinking* ~I won't fight... but... I get a feeling I can somehow. What am I hearing... why does it sound like a 19 year old girl? Everything is getting to confusing for me to fight... I have to do something...~ Fate: *looks at her* What's with you? She's not even listening.... Destiney: *stands herself up, keeping her back against the boulder* Litemon... I wonder...? Fate: *walks up to her, then points the tip of her sword at Destineys neck* Any last words? Destiney: *nervous, she trys to push the point away* Um.... Uh... *closes her eyes in fear* H-help.... Fate: Heh... just what I wanted to hear... Now just hold still... Destiney: *her Chaos aura is suddenly changes to an unknown power aura. and she slumps down to her knees, in fright* Wh-wha? Whats... happening to me? Fate: What trick are you pulling?! Huh?! Destiney: I-I don't know what's happening! *a small glint goes over her eye, and as it does, the outer halves of her irises are colored with Red, and her expression changes* Fate: What?! Girly give me an answer! Destiney: *looks up at Fate, with a cold look, different from her previous fright* .... Fate: Well?! Are you going to speak!? Destiney: Hmph... *the aura covers her body, and make it seen only as a shadowed figure* Fate: What the... this isn't right... After several moments the cover aura blasts off, blowing dust into the air. Destineys appearance remains a black silhouette, but the form of her body has changed greatly. She stands up, and then looks at Fate, the color of her eyes only visable with a faint glow. The dust then settles, and reveals it isn't Destiney at all, but a White girl with Zircon and Red streaks in her furr. She's wearing different clothing, mostly black colored, and sppears much more serious. Fate: *shocked* Wh-who are you?! You can't possibly be that girly... are you? White Girl: ... You think.. i'm Destiney, in some sort of Darker form, correct? Hah... don't make me laugh... I'm a Litemon, the same girl, but with a different name, personality, and appearance. Confusing, isn't it? But it's very true... i'm Destineys inner personality, my name, is Darangel. It's nice to get to see your face Fate, I was wondering, who her demon was. Fate: ?! What!? Inner Personality... your like her opposite!? And Litemon... Aren't those things only from old Fairytales!? They're beleived to not exist anymore... Darangel: *chuckles* That's your job, being her opposite and not getting along with her. But in a nutshell, that's a possibility... And Litemons died out long ago... but... it was only temporary, if you have your facts right. Fate: *growls* Lady, your confusing me! So I suggest you shut up an dsave the words for later! Darangel: ... Very well... then I guess I'll see how well you can keep up with me. *suddenly has a very frightening, cold hearted look on her face* Fate: *sweatdrop* H-hey! What's with that scary look of yours! Don't think it'll work on me! Darangel: Are you so sure? Fate: Yes i'm sure! Darangel: Well then... *has a more frightening demeanor once she grins and shows her fangs* Try to see how long you last in the ring with me... Fate: Fine! Let's see! *transports behind Darangel, and attempts to slash her with her longsword* Darangel: *spins around, and grabs the longsword before it can hit* Lovely... your anger and rivaly with Destiney has dulled your blade, and has made your attacks to obvious... Fate: What?! How did you...? Darangel: It's easy, your attacks are to straight foward and 'cause to you to be to obvious. Which only makes it easier to defeat you... So... *gets a tighter grip on the sword and throws Fate through a tree* Your not a very good opponent, now are you? Fate: ACK! *her arm is injured upon impact, and she slumps down to sitting on the ground* What the... Darangel: Heh.. are you just going to sit there while your still conscious? Or are you going to keep fighting until your truely down? Fate: *stands up, looking at her unjured arm* What do you think? I'm not going down, i'm no wimp, and I certainly won't lose to someone like you! Darangel: Heh... I have to admit, you've got guts to keep going. If you actually beleived I was a Litemon, chances are you'd be running away... Fate: I won't run away! I won't lose! *charges at Darangel* Darangel: Heh... what a joke... *once Fates gets close enough, she throws her leg out and slams her in the stoumach with an attack* Fate: *her eyes shrink and she falls to her knees* Urg... Darangel: Like I said... your too obvious... come back for another fight once you've learned how to do it the right way... Fate: How... how did you... Darangel: "How did I" what? Fate: How'd you beat me so easily? I was beating that Girly so well... Darangel: She doesn't like to fight, especially you. However... I beat you so easily because your nothing but Some Hotshot Joke... Fate: I swear... your my enemy... and you will regret this... Darangel: Pfft... yeah right. Like I said, come back when you can actually fight... *she turns around, back facing Fate, and then walks away* End of Chapter Chapter 3: Darangel is your name?! "Tianshi... Thirza... Tia... none of them will understand at first. I'm assuming they might think it's still the Outer Destiney, I hope they take this carefully. I want them to know, that I'm inner Destiney. I'm Darangel, i'm their older sister, i'm still her... And in the meantime... i'll have to explain everything that happened in that battle a few weeks ago with Shinu. They'll have to understand that because of him, that's why I'm here now. If he hadn't fired Vampire DNA into Destiney, I would be here two years later. So... much to explain..." ~Darangel the Litemon~ In a more mountainous regeion, Darangel walks about, looking around as if she were looking for someone. In just a few split seconds, Thirza-tachi (Thirza with Tia and Tianshi) dart past her, and theres a moment where Thirza looks at her and remembers the description Destiney gave her on what Dar looked like. She immediatly comes to a halt and turns around to look at Darangel in shock. Tia stops as well only to have Tianshi crash into her. Thirza: *she stands there frozen for one second, then turns around to see Darangel right behind her* WAH! *stumbles over* Who are you?! Darangel: ... Why do you ask? Thirza: B-b-because!! Y-you look like someone my sister saw in a dream! And now your right in front of me! Darangel: ... Do you really think i'm that girl, or just is it a mere coincidence? Tia: I don't think you can fool Thirza lady... Tianshi: *cuddling Tia* POLAR BEAR! Tia: Oi.... Thirza: I know your the girl she saw because you perfectly match the description! Now tell me your name! Darangel: .... Heh... Very well then... My name is Darangel, the Litemon. I presume your names are.... *points to one at a time* Tia... Tianshi... and... *smirks and flicks Thirzas forehead* Your the spunky girl, Thirza, right? Thirza: Hey! How did you know?! And your names Darangel!? Darangel: That is correct, and do you really need to ask how I knew? Tia: Tell us! Tianshi: Yeah! Or the Wicked Witch of the Weast will get you! Tia & Thirza: *facepalm* Darangel: It's a complicated answer... I'm afraid you won't be able to handle it... Tia: Why wouldn't we? Tianshi: Yeah, why wouldn't we get it? Tia & Thirza: *gives Tianshi a "Are you kidding me?" look* Thirza: Anyways, could you please tell us? *suddenly has a worried look on her face* And have you seen my sister Destiney? We were racing awhile ago and I don't know where she is! Darangel: Because i'm a telepath, I could read your minds and find your name. There's your answer... Tia: Have you seen Dest though? Tianshi: Yeah! Where's Onee-chan? Darangel: Heh... haven't seen her around... Thirza: You must have seen her around somewhere! Darangel: *turns around, looking at the trio in her naturally cold, dark way* I said I haven't seen her.... Tia: *shudders* Thirza, she seems serious... Thirza: Can you at least help us find her? Darangel: ... Give me a good reason why I should help you find her... *thinks* ~To me it's seems like a waste... I know very well where Destiney is and they wouldn't understand, so I have to fool them until the right moment...~ Thirza: *frowns, a little upset* Please help us? I don't know what i'd do without her... Darangel: ... *sighs* Sit down, I need to talk with you three... Tia: Did something bad happen to her?! Tianshi: Nooo! Thirza: Well? Darangel: Not at all, but I need to discuss something with you... Thirza: Alright... but is Dessie okay? Darangel: ... She's fine, I can tell you that much. Tianshi: HOORAY! *blows a noisemaker* Tia: Would you quit that?! Tianshi: Quit what? *does an awesome face* Thirza: Oi... *sits down* So what do you need to explain to us? Darangel: It'll take awhile... so, do any of you three know what a Litemon is? Thirza & Tia: *just sit there quietly* ... Tianshi: Oh! I know! I know! Darangel: If you believe so, then tell me. Tianshi: Litemons are legendary creatures, often found in medival Fairytales for childrens bedtime storys. They're often high ranked and feared much for their normally calm, confident, and occasionally frightening personalitys. Some are often classified as things like "Vampire Litemon" or "Yuki-Onna" Litemon, since that's a special breed in their blood. All Litemons with the special breed in their blood are given a special seal, perhaps a Rosary for a Vampire Litemon, or a Cresent Moon. They're also know as Inner selves, personlitys, or beings, since they normally are now just a regular personality, but more like a split one. Thirza & Tia: *sits there with baffled, confused, and surprised faces. Their jaws hanging* Darangel: Heh... that's very correct Tianshi... Tianshi: *awesome face* Tia: Wh-who knew she could actually be smart! Thirza: I know! Tianshi: *suddenly knawing on a dead squirrel* Thirza: ... Then again... Tia: Yup. Darangel: *facepalms* Anyways... everything Tianshi just explained is perfectly correct. Now I have to ask something else, what do you think I am? Tianshi: A Beetle! Tia: *smacks Tianshi upside the head* Where did that come from?! Tianshi: Well she has wings. Thirza: Oi... A Hedgehog? Darangel:... No.. and... *Looks at Tianshi* Definately Not. Tia: ... a Litemon? *pronounces the word "Litemon" wrong* Darangel: First off, it's pronounced Light-e-mon. And that is indeed correct... Thirza: *thinks for a moment* Who's inner Litemon are you? Darangel: Take one guess, each of you... Tianshi: This Squirrels? *shows her the squirrel* Darangel: If i'm an inner, then why would the squuirrel be right there? Tianshi: Cause the squirrel is dead! *does an awesome face then blows a noise maker* Tia: Oi vey... Are you... Synthrias? Darangel: No, i'm not. Thirza:... *nervously asks* A-are you... Dessies...? Darangel: I can tell you won't like the Answer... but that's a yes. Thirza: What!? Darangel: But you need to hear me say this when I know for a fact then when something happens to a twin, normally the same thing occurs to the other. Tia: What does that mean? Tianshi: *gasp* Thirza will turn into a squirrel?! Darangel: No! She'll have an inner Litemon like Destiney eventually. Thirza: Are you able to change back into Dessie? Darangel: *nods* It's very easy, and i'll do it in one moment if you'd like me to... Tia: Please! Tianshi: Wait.. are you our onee-chan? Darangel: *Nods* I'm nineteen, compared to Destiney who's fifteen. Tianshi: Ooh! How cool! And even older hag! Tia & Thirza: *smack Tianshi of the head* WHAT WAS THAT?! Darangel: *facepalms* This is just lovely... Thirza: Can you please change back into Dessie? Darangel: *nods* I'll do it now, but I warn you she may be dizzy since this was the first time she changed into me... Tia: It doesn't matter! She'll be okay, right? Darangel: She'll be fine... Tia: Alright! Thirza: *waits quietly* Tianshi: Why is there so much suspense!? Tia: Be Quiet! Thirza: Yeah Tianshi, please? Tianshi: Okay! *puts a zipper on her lips, then zips them up* Thirza: *facepalms* Darangel: *she closes her eyes as blue energy quickly encircles her and trasnforms her back into Destiney, causing her to fall back* Thirza: Dessie! Tia: You okay Dests?! Destiney: *very dazed* What... just... happened...? Thirza: We'll explain, someone told us. *smiles* Tianshi: Yeah! Tia: And guess what, Tianshi was smart for once! Destiney: Oh that's lovely... Chapter 4: A Yoko and a Litemon. "After seeing Darangel in action a few times when Dessie couldn't fight, I was amazed by how she did things. Will this be what my Inner Litemon is like? I'm curious about that, in the meantime, Destiney went out to be by herself and i'm on babysitting duty for Tianshi. I hope she doesn't 'cause any trouble, nor does Darangel. We can't afford any new enemys or news about a Litemon getting out! I wonder where she went though... and I wonder what's going to happen next on this adventure we've gotton into..." ~Thirza~ The scene is set through the forest, Destiney is jet skating through and then stops when a tree comes into her path. She then looks around for a different way to get through then continues jet skating. After quite a bit of trailing, she see's a Brown fox with green eyes. Surprised as if she knew the fox, she continues skating. Unaware of the new tree in her path, she collides right into it, shreiking loudly from impact. The foxes ears go up and he looks around, Destiney nowhere to be seen. It actually appears she has darted to hide in a tree, watching him excitedly. Destiney: *whispering quietly* Is that Ryan? I haven't seen him in awhile! I wonder if he remembers me.... Darangel: *speaks to her telepathically* ~Now who's this Destiney?~ Destiney: *thinks to commmunicate back to her* ~He's an old friend of mine I knew awhile back~ Darangel: ~Huh... interesting...~ Destiney: ~Yeah, he's really nice...~ *smiles* Darangel: ~Oh? Are you interested in him?~ Destiney: ~Th-that's none of your buisness Dar!~ Darangel: ~Heh... very well then...~ Destiney: ~Mmhmmm~ *jumps out of the tree, then sneaks up behind Ryan* Ryan: Where did that noise come from...? Destiney: *big smile, then glomps him from behind* Oh my gosh! I can't believe it's you Ryan! Ryan: *taken by surprise, he falls over with her on his back* What the...?! Destiney: Did I surprise you? Ryan: Yes, you did. Destiney: Ehehe... Ryan: May I ask you something? Destiney: What would that be? Ryan: Can you get off of my back? Destiney: And what if I say no? Your way to fwufy to let go! Ryan: Good lord... Destiney: *giggles* So what have you been doing Ryan? Ryan: Stuff, you? Destiney: Nuffin much, just a whole buncha commotion going on lately. Ryan: Okay? Destiney: *hugs him tighter* YOUR SUCH A FWUFY FOX RYAN! Ryan: !! Destiney! Destiney: *giggles* Ryan: Please get off of me... Destiney: But your so fwufy! Darangel: ~Goodness Destiney, let the man breathe at least... you can be so strange sometimes...~ Destiney: ~Okay Dar... and i'm so not strange. I just haven't seen Ryan in awhile.~ *loosens her hug* Um.. sorry 'bout that, hehe... Ryan: It's fine. Destiney: Okay then, hehe... Darangel: ~Tch..~ Ryan: Please get off of my back... Destiney: Alright.. *lets him go and stands herself up* Ryan: Thank you! Destiney: Welcome... *one of her ears lays flat on her head* ... Ryan: ? What are you doing? Destiney: Oh? Nothing! Nothing at all! Ryan: It didn't seem like it... Destiney: Naw, I really didn't mean to do anything, really. Ryan: Ahh... if you say so. Darangel: ~Heh... why did you do that?~ Destiney: ~Ehh... I don't really know...~ Darangel: ~Well... your going to make a fool of your-self in front of that boy...~ Destiney: ... *sweatdrop* Ryan: Eh... Darangel: ~... Hmm...?~ Destiney: So... umm... Ryan: Your awfully quiet, in a strange way. Destiney: I am? Ryan: *nods* Destiney: Ohh... please forgive me about that... Ryan: It's fine. Destiney: Alright... Darangel: ~Who am I hearing...?~ Destiney: ~Dar..?~ Darangel: ~I'm hearing a male voice, so try to be quiet...~ Destiney: ~... right..~ Um... Ryan: ... Darangel: ~Who the heck are you?~ ~I am Leon Kurai the Yoko~ Darangel: ~.. And why do you bother to speak with me?~ Leon: ~I senced Telepathic activity...~ Darangel: ~Heh... figured...~ Destiney: .. *sweatdrop* Ryan: Your still quiet. Destiney: Oh.. right... Leon: ~Figured?~ Darangel: ~I senced your presense...~ Leon: ~Senced? Exactly what are you?~ Darangel: ~I can't say, i'm not supposed to...~ Leon: ~Not supposed to?~ Darangel: ~For secret reasons...~ Leon: ~You must be some sort of criminal then.~ Darangel: ~.. Criminal? Ha! I laugh at that statement...~ Leon: ~... Are you this girls...~ Darangel: ~... You must be smart...~ Leon: ~Are you suggesting that I'm an idiot?~ Darangel: ~... That's one of the words...~ Leon: ~*growls*~ Ryan: Oh geez... Destiney: ? What is it? Ryan: Nothing... just a little... distracted? Destiney: Uhm... Same.. Hehe... *her ears twitch* Ryan: ...? Do you hear something? Destiney: *nods* Yeah... Ryan: Hmm.. Why don't you stay here and i'll look. Destiney: You don't have too. Ryan: I probably should. Destiney: Oh... alright... Ryan: *stands up, and starts looking around* Destiney: ... *whispers to herself* He's too nice... Darangel: ~You do like him, don't you?~ Destiney: ~Why do you keep asking...?~ Darangel: ~Must you really ask that Destiney?~ Destiney: ~Oh... right..~ Darangel: ~I warn you your enemys here...~ Destiney: ...? Darangel: ~Go find Ryan, you'll see. ~ Destiney: ~... Alright...~ Ryan? Where are you? *starts looking around, eventually finding him* Ryan? Ryan: *turns around and looks at her* Oh? I thought I told you to stay there. Destiney: Something told me to come find you... Ryan: Ahh... I see. Destiney: Um... Ryan: ? What is it Destiney? Destiney: I can hear someone, there's someone around here. Ryan: Huh... do you know where you hear it? Destiney: *shakes her head* No, I don't really. Ryan: Oh... Destiney: Yeah... *slowly looks around* Kya! Ryan: What is it? Destiney: Um... look for yourself... *points up into a tree* Ryan: *looks up into it* Huh? Up in the tree, the two see a pitch black girl, with red streaks in her furr. She has slit, bright red eyes. Destineys expression is a little fearful, although she trys to hide it, despite knowing the girl very well. Ryan: Who's that? Destiney: F-fa- *is cut off* Girl: Fate the Dark, poor little girly can't speak because she's got a case of the frights. 'Aint that right girly? Destiney: No I don't! Ryan: ... *stands in front of Destiney* Stand back, Dest... Destiney: Ryan?! Ryan: *raises his right arm* Don't worry... *The bracelet on it glows, and he's covered in a red barrier* Destiney: Kya...? Darangel: ~The heck!?~ The red barrier stays for a moment, then shatters. Leaving Ryan looking very different. His furr has turned somewhat black, and his eyes are now purple/violet. He looks at her differently from before, then turns to Fate, the demon in front of them both. Destiney, confused from all of the commotion, just scoots herself back so she's against a large rock. Destiney: What... happened....? Fate: What is this?! Some circus act!? First girly, and now you! What's going on with this!? ????: *turns to look at Destiney, then back at Fate* ... Fate: Well? SPEAK UP WHY DON'TCHA?! ????: I suggest you leave this girl alone... Fate: Why should I? I'M HER DEMON! ????: Stop shouting... Fate: Who are you anyways?! ????: Leon Kurai the Yoko, or Demon Fox... Destiney: Kya....? Darangel: ~The heck!? So that's his form... NO WONDER!~ Destiney: ~What do you mean Dar...?~ Darangel: ~I'll tell you another time..., just turn into me when you get the chance..~ Destiney: ~O-okay... Ura...~ Fate: *growls* I don't have time to be messing around... *quickly trys to rush around Leon to get to Destiney* Leon: *fires a purple orb at her, hitting her in the stoumach* What did I tell you just now? Fate: *Is hit, and sent back* WHAT THE! Leon: Hmph... Destiney: *she looks around, and notices a clearing where she can hide, quickly darting over to it. Then, she removes her un-seen seal, transforming her into Darangel.* Leon: ...? What do I sence...? Fate: ...? Oh no, I don't wanna suffer that again! Not after last time! *disappears* Leon: What was she so scared about...? *turns around* When Leon turns around, he see's a pale white girl, sitting in the grass. She rises up to standing, then turns slightly to look at him. She chuckles, then turning completely, giving him a full look on her. He looks at her carefully. Leon: ... What... who're... Girl: Hah... Take a guess... Leon: ... That Destiney girls...? Girl: Like I said... you must be pretty smart... Part 2 Leon looks slightly surprised at her answer, and also a little annoyed. Darangel leaned against a tree, looking as cold and calm as ever. She folded her arms and scowled at him, in a way that she would only do when she wasn't very amused or happy with someone. Darangel: So... tell me why you bothered with helping out here? Leon: Why should I tell you? Darangel: Because... if help was needed, it certainly shouldn't have been from you... Leon: What!? Darangel: You heard me... *turns her back on him* Leon: This woman's.... *growls* Darangel: Heh... Leon: I'll have you know that I'm a demon fox, do you really want to mess with me? Darangel: ... Your such a cocky young man. Leon: Why... you... Darangel: Like I said. *she turns around and looks at him* Do you really think it's wise to make me want to teach you a lesson? Leon: What makes you say that? Darangel: ... *she remains silent, then looks down* Come at me then, i'll show you what I mean. Leon: You're... asking me to attack you? I beleive that your making a mistake. You'll really regret it if you let me attack you. Darangel: *she looks back up at him, frowning with a cold, dark-hearted look on her face* I'm very serious... Just do it. Leon: *he becomes startled by her sudden change in expression and attitude, and then gets in a position as if ready to strike* Alright... I warned ya... Darangel: *she just stands there, her expression unchanged or fazed by his soon to approach attack* Leon: What is with her...? Gah, forget it... *he charges at her, quickly getting closer to her with his fist locked on target to hit her* Darangel: *she stands there and waits quietly, and then at the last moment she catches his fist.* ... Leon: ... What the...? Darangel: ... Heh... *she gets a grip on his fist and lifts him in the air, throwing him into the air afterwards.* Leon: !!! *he slams into a tree, and then he growls.* That's... That's it.... Darangel: ... Leon: *his hand suddenly lites up with fire, and he growls.* Darangel: Hmm... How interesting... Leon: *he throws a ball of fire at her* Darangel: *she allows it to hit her shoes, which slowly burns.* Leon: Aren't you afraid? Darangel: ... If I was brave, this would be ending in your favor. Leon: Huh...? Darangel: *she runs quickly, then punches him in the stoumach, at the same time blowing the fire on her shoe out* Leon: Dangit! *he falls over* Darangel: Hmph. Leon: Dang... What the heck are you?! Darangel: A Vampire Litemon... Leon: ... Litemon... Darangel: ... Leon: Impossible... They're not supposed to exist anymore! Darangel: Maybe so, but here I am. Leon: How... How did you come to exist?! Darangel: ... You think I know? Leon: Huh? Darangel: Not even I myself know how I came to be, so don't yell. Leon: ... This is... I can't believe it... *growls* Litemon or not... *he dashes then punches her in the stomach.* Darangel: !!! *she gets sent flying, eventually hitting something and falling down. She then stands up and glares at him* You dare...? Leon: ... Darangel: ... Hmph. Leon: *he dashes over to her in attempt to attack.* Darangel: *she waits for the right moment, then lifts her leg and kicks him in the chin* Leon: !!! Gah! Darangel: Now to finish this battle quick... Leon: Shoot... Ugh... Darangel: Are you ready to give up? Leon: Never... *he stands up, and rushes at her. Then he hits her in the arm.* Darangel: ! *she reflexively kicks back* Leon: ! Oh man... *falls over* Darangel: Heh... Leon: Cruel... woman... Darangel: You've got that right... *she kneels down and looks at him* ... Leon: *he look up* What is your problem? Darangel: Nothing... Leon: Then why did you have to 'cause me that kind of distress? Darangel: ... Leon: Speak up woman!!! Darangel: ... You faught me, and it was my defence. Leon: *grumbles* Son of a... Darangel: Hmph... *she pulls out her seal* Leon: What're you...? Darangel: *she puts it on* What do you think? then glows light blue as her furr changes back to Blue and black, and her clothes also revert to Destineys. After she's completely turned back she slumps down to her knees, seemingly Dazed. Leon: Oh shoot... umm.. Destiney: Ugh... H-huh? Leon: *he looks around, then shrugs and jumps into a bush.* Destiney: *she rubs her head, then looks around.* Ryan? Are you there? Leon: ... *her raises his arm with the Emerald Soul Gem, then a barrier covers him as he turns into Ryan.* Destiney: *she stands up, looking around* ... Hello? Barrier around Leon shatters, as he now has turned into Ryan. Ryan stands up from behind the bush, leaves on his head. Ryan: I'm over here! *he waves his hands to show her* Destiney: Oh Thank goodness! *she runs over to him* I was worried that you ran away. Ryan: I wouldn't do that. Destiney: Oh... *she looks around* Is Fate gone? Ryan: Mmhmm. Darangel: *she telepthically tlaks to Destiney* ~Why are you still here?~ Destiney: ~''Ryans my friend...~'' Darangel: ~''What-ever...~'' Ryan: Are you okay? Destiney: Yeah, why wouldn't I be? *she smiled* Ryan: ... *he smiled back* I guess your right. Destiney: *she chuckled, then scratched her head* Um... Ryan: ? Destiney: *she looks at him* Oh, sorry. Ryan: You didn't need to apoligize. Destiney: Oh, my bad. I have a tendancy to do that. Ryan: It's fine. Destiney: Right... Ryan: Yup. Destiney: So um... Is this where we part ways? Ryan: For now, maybe. But I'll see you again? Destiney: Oh yeah! I'll probably run into you again. Ryan: Good. Destiney: *she looks away nervously, then hugs him.* Ryan: Huh? Destiney: Bye... Ryan: B-bye... *he returns the hug.* Chapter 5: She Isn't a Copy Cat! Well it finally happened, she appeared. Me and Tianshi mistook her for Darangel, but seriously. I've been anticipating this, because if this girl is ANYTHING like Dar, we may just be in a... well... weird situation. Please, just let her be nice! ~ Tia. Darangel is flying in a mountainous region, when Tia comes running up from behind her. Darangel looks behind at Tia, then slows down so Tia can merely walk next to her. Tia pants as Darangel looks at her, quiet and cold as usual. Tia seemed a bit scared, as she looked at Darangel, now being more fear striken. Tia: D-darangel! I need to talk to you now! Darangel: ... *she stops completely and lands down on her feet.* What is it, Tia? Tia: Th-thirza... Shinu appeared... It didn't end pretty... Darangel: Thirza got hurt? Tia: *shakes her head* Sh-shinu... he got injured badly... Darangel: ... Then whats the problem? Tia: Y-you see... Before Tia can finish her sentance, a figure appears behind her. She wraps one arm around her neck and uses the other to put pressure on it. Darangel stands silent, watching. Then the figure looks up, frozen as well. Darangel: ... ???: ... Tia: *strained voice* Would someone get her off of me?! Darangel: ... *she glares* I suggest you drop her, unless your reason is acceptable. ???: I have reason, she attacked, thinking I was the enemy. Darangel: ... *looks at Tia* Is this true? Tia: I was afraid of her! Darangel: *she disapeared, then reappeares behind the Figure. She takes her one arm and holds onto her wrist tightly. The figure seems shocked, and releases Tia.* ???: ... Wait... Who are you? Darangel: Why is it your business? ???: ... You... You look like me... Darangel stood there, stunned. Why would she think such a thing? Then she looked over herself and realized that she did indeed appear somewhat like this figure, and the figure like her. She released the figure, and then she turned around. They just stared at eachother, and Tia looked at them as well. Tia: ... Well then. This is either potentially awkward or extremely creepy. Category:Fanfics Category:Projects Category:Storys